Daredevil/Gallery
A gallery of images of Matt Murdock, who is also the superhero Daredevil. ''Daredevil Screenshots Season One [[Into the Ring|Episode 1.01: ''Into the Ring]] DD-FirstSuit-NightWatch.jpg Daredevil60.jpg Daredevil62.jpg Jack and Kid Matt.PNG Young-Matt-Murdock-touches-fathers-face.jpg B9rQp4hCAAMg5EL.png Intothering.jpg Daredevil06.jpg Daredevil07.jpg Daredevil24.jpg Daredevil36.jpg Daredevil-first-mission-moonlight.jpg Daredevil09.jpg Daredevil11.jpg MaskedMan-FreeingSexSlaves.jpg Dd101_0449.jpg Dd101_0464.jpg Dd101_0470.jpg Dd101_0471.jpg Daredevil_S01E01_000560093.jpg MMurdock-OfficeTour.jpg Daredevil02.jpg NelsonMurdock-OfficeSearch.jpg New lawyers.jpg Murdock-Nelson-meet-Karen-Page.jpg MMurdock-DiscussingKPage.jpg MMurdock-CBlake-Confrontation.jpg Daredevil430.jpg MMurdock-KPageConfession.jpg Daredevil450.jpg Matt-Murdock-speaks-to-Karen-Page.jpg DD101 - Matt and Karen talk about Union Allied.png MaskedManFindsRance.jpg Daredevil13.jpg Into The Ring.PNG Vlcsnap-00478.png Daredevil280.jpg Daredevil300.jpg Daredevil29.jpg Daredevil-after-fight-rain-S1E1.jpg Daredevil260.jpg MMurdock-S1E1-KPageFood.jpg Daredevil150.jpg Fogwell's Gym 3.PNG DDHittingPunchingBag-S1E1.jpg Daredevil37.jpg Daredevil501.jpg Daredevil490.jpg Daredevil38.jpg [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: Cut Man]] Jack Murdock's House - Young Matt.png Fogwell's Gym 2.PNG Young-Matt-Murdock-finds-Jack-dead.jpg MaskedMan-Dumpster.jpg CTemple-CaringForMMurdock-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-torch.jpg Claire_Temple's_Apartment.png MMurdock-BloodyCU-S1E2.jpg Daredevil-Clare-Temple-sofa-treatment.jpg Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Murdock-sofa.jpg MMurdock-Chocking-S1E2.jpg MMurdock-KnifeAttack-S1E2.jpg Daredevil-fire-extinguisher.jpg MMurdock-NewYorkNight-S1E2.jpg MaskedManCTemple-S1E2.jpg MMurdock-QuestionsSemyon-S1E2.jpg Daredevil-threat.jpg MMurdock-LeavesCTemple-S1E2.jpg Daredevil53.jpg MaskedMan-Hallway-S1E2.jpg Daredevil40.jpg Daredevil30.jpg Daredevil-rescues-boy.jpg [[Rabbit in a Snowstorm|Episode 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] LantomFindsMurdockOutside-S1E3.jpg Matt-Murdock-Lantom-S1E3.jpg LantomOffersMurdockCoffee-S1E3.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Matt-Murdock-Wesley.jpg Daredevil12.jpg Daredevil160.jpg NelsonMurdock-JohnHealyMeeting.jpg Daredevil080.jpg Matt-Murdock-John-Healy-Court.jpg Daredevil090.jpg MattnoticesWesley featured-1-.png Wesley-Courtroom.jpg John Healy at the court room with Nelson & Murrdock.JPG Daredevil220.jpg Daredevil-John-Healy-Questions.jpg John Healy commits suicide .JPG [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] Apartment 412.png Daredevil47.jpg Daredevil-smashed-window.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Murdock-S1E4.jpg Matt-Murdock-searches-for-Claire.jpg DD104 - Matt with Santino.png [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] Daredevil-World-on-Fire-World-on-Fire-30621.jpg Daredevil31.jpg Matt-Murdock-meets-Elena-Cardenas.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Elena Cardenas -Armand Tully.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Matt-Murdock-Laugh.jpg Matt-Murdock-Police-Office.jpg 15th Precinct Police Station.png Murdock-speaks-to-Temple.jpg Daredevil01.jpg Daredevil23.jpg Daredevil55.jpg Daredevil71.jpg [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] Daredevil-speaks-to-Vladimir-Warehouse.jpg Murdock lits the flare to burn Ranskahov's open wound & sealing it.jpg Daredevil-burns-Vladimir.jpg Daredevil-questions-Vladimir-Ranskahov.jpg MaskedMan-Saving-VRanskahov.jpg Daredevil69.jpg We're_nothing_alike.PNG Daredevil-leaves-Vladimir-behind.jpg [[Stick (episode)|Episode 1.07: Stick]] Matt's Room StAO.PNG StickMurdock-IceCreamTime.jpg StickMatt.jpg Stick-Young-Matt-Park-Bench.jpg Daredevil230.jpg Stick-twists-youngMurdocks-arm.jpg Daredevil250.jpg YoungMurdock-StickTraining.jpg Stick-abandons-Murdock.jpg MattMurdock-Jacketless-S1E7.jpg Daredevil confronts Leland Owlsley.jpg MaskedMan-Stick-WideShot.jpg MaskedMan-Stick-Reunion-CarPark.jpg Matt-Murdock-speaks-to-Stick.jpg Daredevil-Stick-S1E7.jpg Oc8qx4sq8iwkojeb1cfh.jpg Daredevil42.jpg MasklessMurdockvsStick.jpg Murdock-beats-up-Stick.jpg Murdock-Maskless-S1E7-Ending.jpg [[Shadows in the Glass|Episode 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] Daredevil10.jpg Matt-Murdock-argues-with-Foggy-Karen.jpg Hoffman-MaskedMan-Attack.jpg Daredevil-speaks-to-Blake.jpg Daredevil-meets-Ben-Urich-Raining.jpg [[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] LantomFindsMurdockWaitingForHim.jpg LantomHasCoffeeWithMurdock.jpg Matt-Murdock-Lantom-Devil-Discussion.jpg LantomMurdock-DevilDiscussion.jpg CA9KANuUwAArKdZ.jpg Ben-Urich-Matt-Murdock.jpg Matt-Murdock-Ben-Urich.jpg Matt-Murdock-Jacketless.jpg MurdockMarianna-Art.jpg MattVanessaEp9-1-.png VanessaMarianna-YouCanAskHimYourself.jpg Daredevil33.jpg Daredevil34.jpg Wilson-Fisk-Vanessa-meet-Murdock.jpg Matt-Murdock-Wilson-Fisk.jpg Wilson-Fisk-Matt-Murdock.jpg Matt-Murdock-Vanessa-Wilson-Fisk.jpg LantomMurdock-LookingAtJesus.jpg Matt-Murdock-Church-Yellow-Light.jpg LantomMurdock-ChurchChat-S1E09.jpg Daredevil180.jpg Daredevil190.jpg Matt-Murdock-Elenas-Death.jpg Daredevil070.jpg MMurdock-JosiesBar-FiskTV.jpg MMurdock-UnboxingSuit-S1E9.jpg Daredevil-threatens-Junkie.jpg DD9 featured-1-.png MaskedMan-FacingNobu.jpg Daredevil75.jpg Daredevil Slow Motion.jpg Nobu-vs-Daredevil.jpg Daredevil51.jpg Daredevil-screams-Nobu-Fight.jpg BurningNobu-FinalMoments.jpg MaskedMan-ImGonnaKillYou.jpg Fisk gives wounded Masked Man a beating-0.JPG Daredevil-bleeding-Fisk-fight.jpg Daredevil66.jpg MaskedMan-WaterEscape-Blood.jpg MaskedMan-UnMasking-S1E9.jpg [[Nelson v. Murdock|Episode 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] MMurdockMeetsFNelson.jpg It didn't work out.jpg Murdock and Nelson College.PNG YoungNelsonMurdock-CollegeTimes.jpg Pwzcofjtc3u03ronweuq.jpg MMurdock-QuitingLandZ.jpg FoggyNelson-quits-LandmanAndZack.jpg Daredevil49.jpg TheMask.PNG MMurdock-Josies-S1E10.jpg FoggyNelson-JosieBar-Flashback.jpg Nelson v. Murdock.jpg Daredevil61.jpg FoggyNelson-MiddleFinger.jpg Matt-Murdock-Stitches-Smile.jpg Nelson Meets Murdock.png [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] Matt-Murdock-Balloon.jpg P5ott41dtmq1isxoako8.jpg FatherLantomGreetsMMurdock-S1E11.jpg Matt-Murdock-Church-Lantom.jpg Matt-Murdock-Meditates-S1E11.jpg Daredevil111 1587-1-.jpg Daredevil-Questions-Barrett-Rooftop.jpg Gladiator Symbol.PNG MaskedMan-MPotterChallenge.jpg Melvin-Potter-fights-Daredevil.jpg Daredevil111 1977-1-.jpg Daredevil111 1970-1-.jpg Daredevil111 1966-1-.jpg Daredevil111 1957-1-.jpg Daredevil111 1953-1-.jpg Daredevil111 1950-1-.jpg [[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episode 1.12 The Ones We Leave Behind]] Matt-Murdock-encounters-Foggy-Awkward.jpg Daredevil-speaks-to-Ben-Urich-Night.jpg Matt-Murdock-listens.jpg Ilk1jqyud37jum8rwfjt.jpg DD112-MaskedManConfrontsGao.png Matt-Murdock-opens-up-to-Karen-Page.jpg [[Daredevil (episode)|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] Matt-Murdock-Lantom-Funeral.jpg Matt-Murdock-Gym-Foggy-Nelson.jpg Matt-Murdock-Nelson-Brett-Mahoney.jpg Daredevil113 1067-1-.jpg MaskedMan-HoffmanThreat.jpg Matt-Murdock-Carl-Hoffman-Threat.jpg Hoffman confesses.png Daredevil113 1517-1-.jpg Matt-Murdock-Celebration.jpg Daredevil113 2060-1-.jpg Melvin-Potter-Daredevil-Box-Suit.jpg Daredevil_on_rooftop.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 01.jpg reddd-1.png.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 02.jpg reddd-2.png.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 03.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 04.jpg Daredevil Armor Suit.PNG Daredevil Red Suit 05.jpg Full Daredevil Suit.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 06.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 07.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 08.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 09.jpg Daredevil113 2417-1-.jpg Wilson-Fisk-Fights-Daredevil.jpg Daredevil Helmet.PNG The Man Without Fear.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 10.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 11.jpg P9TrHep-1-.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 12.jpg Daredevil Helmet 2.PNG Daredevil Red Suit 13.jpg Daredevil113 2724-1-.jpg Gz30ec6yaek3cceimpqk (1).jpg Daredevil Suit Back.PNG Daredevil-Red-Suit-Night-Skyscrapers.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 14.jpg Daredevil Jump.PNG Season Two [[Bang|Episode 2.01: Bang]] Daredevil-season-2-costume1-large-1-.jpg PunisherTrailer2.png Foggy Hot Summer.JPG Nelson worried Murdock.JPG Murdock Financial Problem.JPG Daredevil-murdock-page-small-1-.jpg Foggy Pool.JPG GrottoMeetsMurdock.jpg Murdock Grotto.JPG NelsonMurdockMahoney-BANG.jpg Murdock Crime scene.JPG Daredevil 1.png Another confrontation with Daredevil.png DD-vs-TB-S2E1.jpg PunisherTrailer41.png DaredevilFindingCartelCorpses.jpg PunisherTrailer11.png PunisherTrailer26.png PunisherTrailer63.png PunisherTrailer64.png PunisherTrailer34.png PunisherTrailer15.png [[Dogs to a Gunfight|Episode 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight]] Murdock Reyes talk.JPG Daredevil Potter meeting.JPG Daredevil enters club.JPG Dd202_0140.jpg Dd202_0182.jpg Dd202_0189.jpg Dd202_0210.jpg Ddtt33-1-.jpg Dd202_0228.jpg Dd202_0236.jpg Dd202_0250.jpg Dd202_0252.jpg Dd202_0256.jpg Dd202_0262.jpg Dd202_0274.jpg Dd202_0275.jpg Dd202_0321.jpg Dd202_0335.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111636-am-170114-1-.jpg Ddtt35-1-.jpg Dd202_0402.jpg Dd202_0407.jpg PunisherTrailer58.png PunisherTrailer28.png PunisherTrailer33.png PunisherTrailer52.png PunisherTrailer53.png DD2FinalTrailer12.png PunisherTrailer30.png PunisherTrailer27.png DD2FinalTrailer51.png PunisherTrailer29.png PunisherTrailer32.png 10-1-1-.jpg DD2FinalTrailer16.png Daredevil fights FCastle.JPG Ddtt43-1-.jpg PunisherTrailer44.png [[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] PunisherTrailer35.png DD2FinalTrailer38.png PunisherTrailer38.png Prisoner on a Roof.png PunisherTrailer39.png New_York's_Finest.png PunisherTrailer57.png Daredevil-01.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111831-am-170108-1-.jpg NYF_Daredevil_chained.png DD-Strangles-FC-S2E03.jpg Jerry 7.png DDevil listens vetran.JPG Daredevil Frank name.JPG DDevil Ductape gun.JPG DDevil free.JPG Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111754-am-170105-1-.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111808-am-170106-1-.jpg Daredevil-vs-DogsOfHell-Stairs.jpg Daredevil-vs-DogsOfHell-RedLight.jpg Daredevil-vs-Biker-CU.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111929-am-170103-1-.jpg LH3faeB-1-.jpg [[Penny and Dime|Episode 2.04: Penny and Dime]] Karen Matt Tie.JPG Eglisedredevilpriest.jpg LantomMurdockChat-S2E4.jpg Demolidor-trailer-02-1-.jpg Murdock Punisher info.JPG Murdock Karen Love.JPG Nelson M Karen Gone.JPG DDevil visits Melvin.JPG Daredevil-RedLight-S2E4.jpg DDevil Mahoney talk.JPG DaredevilQuestionsRory.jpg PunisherTrailer56.png DDTorturingRory.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111841-am-170101-1-.jpg DDevil fights KIrish.JPG DDSavingPunisher-IrishFight.jpg DDevil stops Punisher.JPG DDevil listens.JPG DD-ArrestedByMahoney-Season2.jpg BMahoney-HandcuffingDaredevil-S2E4.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111543-am-170121-1-.jpg PunisherTrailer59.png Victory bar.JPG DD2FinalTrailer47.png Murdock Page kiss.JPG MurdockPage-RainKiss.jpg Elektra discovery.JPG [[Kinbaku|Episode 2.05: Kinbaku]] Elektra and Matt's first.png Elektra-MeetingMMurdock.jpg ElektraMurdock-FirstDrink.jpg Elektra and Matt drive.png MurdockElektra-GymFun.jpg MurdockElektra-GymFight.jpg Daredevil-elektra-love-640x386-1-.png MurdockElektra-GymSex.jpg MurdockCarriesElektra-S2E5.jpg MurdockElektra-CheeseFun.jpg Kinbaku.png MMurdock-RSweeneyConfrontation.jpg MMurdock-RSweeneyBeating.jpg MMurdock-NotKillingRSweeney.jpg Murdock Elektra Argue.JPG Nelson Murdock Shocked.JPG Murdock flirts Page.JPG Murdock Elektra building.JPG Murdock eavesdrops Elektra.JPG Murdock Page date 1.JPG Murdock Page date 2.JPG Murdock questions Elektra.JPG Elektra tricks Murdock.JPG Elektra 1.png Elektra 2.png [[Regrets Only|Episode 2.06: Regrets Only]] Daredevil 2.png Ddtt20-1-.jpg Ddtt22-1-.jpg Daredevil-saison-2-650x363-1-.jpg Daredevil 3.png Elektra 3.png Murdock angry Elektra.JPG DDevil FCastle death.JPG FCastle convince Nelson.JPG Three Lawyers Metro.JPG Murdock approaches Castle.JPG SReyes-MeetingMMurdock.jpg Murdock v Reyes.JPG Murdock limousines.JPG Tux Murdock.JPG Murdock Gala.JPG ElektraMMurdock-DinnerParty.jpeg Hirochi Murdock.JPG Elektra-PartySmirk.jpg DDevil Key Card.JPG DD2FinalTrailer43.png Elektra-HidingFromGuards-S2E6.jpg ElektraMurdock-ReadingBooks-S2E6.jpg Ledger found.JPG Elektra-RippingDress.jpg DDevil Ledger Coded.JPG Castle news Murdock.JPG [[Semper Fidelis|Episode 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] Murdock Nelson Castle Strategy.JPG Murdock Elektra Call.JPG DDevil Cabroni.JPG PunisherTrailer47.png DDEVIL Elektra dirt.JPG DD2FinalTrailer33.png Ddtt51-1-.jpg DDevil fight Yakuza.JPG ElektraDaredevil-NeckWound.jpg Murdock Elektra stitch.JPG ElektraMurdock-SexySofaChat.jpg Comparing scars.JPG Murdock overslept panic.JPG Elektra-MurdocksRush.jpg Murdock apolodizes.JPG Murdock Page Tepper.JPG Murdock Elektra Angry.JPG PunisherTrailer42.png SReyes-AttacksMurdock-S2E7.jpg DDevil Tepper question.JPG Murdock Tepper realization.JPG Murdock Nelson confession.JPG Murdock Nelson Argument.JPG Page Murdock Concerned.JPG DDevil angry Elektra.JPG Ddtt58-1-.jpg DDevil Hand hole.JPG [[Guilty as Sin|Episode 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] DDElektra-Season2.JPG DD-vs-FlyingKickNinja.jpg Ddtt69-1-.jpg Stick and Matt.png DDevil Elektra Hand Fight.JPG DDevil Stick returns.JPG DDevil nervous.JPG DDevil Hand info.JPG DDevil more info.JPG DDevil checks Elektra.JPG Page discovers murdock.JPG Another Nelson Argument.JPG Murdock talks heroes.JPG Murdock chooses Elektra.JPG Murdock young hand.JPG Nelson is done.JPG Nelson demands Murdock speech.JPG [[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episode 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] Elektra-CleaningMurdockWound.jpg Murdock shocked Elektra.JPG Elektra-DiscussingFirstKill.jpg Murdock Painful Choice.JPG Murdock done with Foggy.JPG Nelson Murdock Friendhip done.JPG Foggy-murdock-640x359-1-.png Daredevil Gibson Threat.JPG Daredevil-Season2CloseUp.jpg DD-ThreateningSGibson.jpg Daredevil Hirochi threaten.JPG DD-HiroshiThreat.jpg Daredevil blood tomb.JPG DD2FinalTrailer26.png Ddtt60-1-.jpg Daredevil Nobu alive.JPG [[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] Daredevil Hand Mahoney.JPG Temple Murdock talk.JPG Murdock Hand Temple.JPG MMurdock-Sunglasses-S2E10.jpg Murdock Castle Escape.JPG Murdock Reyes confession.JPG Murdock Skull X-ray.JPG Murdock protects Page.JPG MMurdock-NotAskingPermission.jpg MMurdockBDonovan-Contract.jpg MurdockDonovanFisk-Meeting.jpg MMurdockQuestioningWFisk.jpg Murdock Fisk Castle.JPG Matt visits Fisk.png WilsonFisk-Handcuffs-Questioning.jpg Murdock-vs-Fisk-S2E10.jpg Trump um I mean Fisk.JPG MMurdock-PostFiskAttack-S2E10.jpg Claire DDevil rooftops.JPG Murdock hospital rooftop.JPG Daredevil battle ready.JPG [[.380|Episode 2.11:.380]] The-hand-in-marvels-daredevil-2016.jpeg Daredevil Hospital Fight.JPG Ddtt74-1-.jpg Claire explained Hand.JPG Murdock loses Claire.JPG DD2FinalTrailer21.png Towers Daredevil Blacksmith.JPG Daredevil Laundry.JPG DD-YellowLightThreat.jpg MadameGao-Season2-Cameo.jpg Dd211_1958.jpg Daredevil Gao Blacksmith.JPG Daredevil reasoning Castle.JPG Ddtt71-1-.jpg Daredevil-Punisher-HidingOnShip.jpg Murdock Stick Murder.JPG [[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episode 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] DD-vs-GrowlingElektra.jpeg DD2FinalTrailer49.png Murdock Foggy Goodbye.JPG DD2FinalTrailer1.png DD2FinalTrailer22.png DD2FinalTrailer23.png DD2FinalTrailer24.png DD-NinjaAmbush.jpg DD2FinalTrailer25.png Ddtt56-1-.jpg ElektraConfrontingStickDD.jpg DaredevilRescuesStick-S2E12.jpg Daredevil Elektra Black Sky.JPG Daredevil Black Sky Threat.JPG NobuYoshioka-vs-Daredevil-S2E12.jpg [[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episode 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] Stick-WoundCleanedByDD.jpg No talking Stick.JPG DDPotterElektra-PitchingBatons.jpg Billy Club 2.0.png Murdock Surprise phone call.JPG Daredevil Mahoney Hand.JPG Ddtt72-1-.jpg On_the_Roof.png Murdock cant hear.JPG Elektra wants to stay.JPG DD2FinalTrailer13.png DD2FinalTrailer14.png Daredevil saves hostages.JPG Saved by Elektra.JPG Murdock Elektra happy.JPG DDreadytofight ACDIH image.png Ddtt48-1-.jpg DD2FinalTrailer19.png ElektraDaredevil-RooftopShowdown.jpg Elektra dies.JPG Daredevil Nobu final.JPG Daredevil finishes Nobu.JPG A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen.png MurdockStick-ElektraFuneral.jpg Murdock Elektra funeral.JPG I am Daredevil.JPG Season Three [[Resurrection|Episode 3.01: Resurrection]] Midland circle collapse dd s3.png Matt waking up.jpg Matt, Magget and Lantom.jpg DD S3 Promo 4.jpg Boxing Nun and Murdock.jpg Daredevil-season-3-image-charlie-cox-3.jpg Devil of New York.jpg DDS3E1-Daredevil-GotAFew.png [[Please|Episode 3.02: Please]] Daredevil_S3_Date_Announcement_1.png YoungfatherL.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer1.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer4.png DD S3 Promo 2.jpg Ambush at the Chris French Cleaners.png DDS3E2-HeDidntHelpYou.png [[No Good Deed|Episode 3.03: No Good Deed]] Presidential Hotel.png DDS3E3-MurdockInfiltratingThePresidential Hotel.png DDS3E5-BCs.png DDS3E3-MurdockInsideTheP-Hotel.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer11.png DDS3E3-Dex-ICantLetYouThrough.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer2.png DDS3E3-DaredevilSneakSTroughParkingLot.png DDS3E3-DaredevilHearsKingpin-ParkingLot.png DD S3 Promo 5.jpg DDS3E3-DaredevilDefeatedFBI-Agents.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer3.png DDS3E3-MurdockListensToMaggie.png Matt and Foggy S3.jpg MMurdockFNelson-DDSeason3.jpg [[Blindsided|Episode 3.04: Blindsided]] Matt talking with Michael Kemp.jpg Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer10.png Murdock in Ryker's Island.jpg [[The Perfect Game|Episode 3.05: The Perfect Game]] Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer12.png E4G6LDCbo-daredevil-season-three.jpeg [[The Devil You Know|Episode 3.06: The Devil You Know]] Daredevil_S3_Date_Announcement_5.png Matt_and_Karen_S3.jpg Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer26.png Daredevil_Season_3_Agent_Poindexter_Trailer18.png DD S3 Promo 7.jpg DDS3E6-DaredevilRecoversFromTheAttack.png DDS3E6-KPageFindsDaredevilAfterTheAttack.png [[Aftermath|Episode 3.07: Aftermath]] Daredevil_Season_3_Agent_Poindexter_Trailer17.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer21.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer22.png DD S3 Promo 6.jpg MelvinPotter-vs-Daredevil-Season3.jpeg [[Upstairs/Downstairs|Episode 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs]] Matt and Ray - DDS3.jpg [[Revelations|Episode 3.09: Revelations]] Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer15.png [[Karen (episode)|Episode 3.10: Karen]] Daredevil_Season_3_Agent_Poindexter_Trailer19.png [[Reunion (Daredevil)|Episode 3.11: Reunion]] Daredevil_Season_3_Agent_Poindexter_Trailer15.png Daredevil-Season-3-Nelson-Murdock-and-Page.jpg DDS3E11-DaredevilHidesFromGoon.png DDS3E11-NadeemAimsAtDaredevil.png DDS3E11-DaredevilFreezes.png MurdockRevealsHisIdentityToNadeem.png [[One Last Shot|Episode 3.12: One Last Shot]] One Last Shot.png MattMurdockDefaetsFisksGoon-PromoStill.jpeg MattMurdockWalkingDownTheTrafficLane-PromoStill.jpeg [[A New Napkin|Episode 3.13: A New Napkin]] Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer16.png Daredevil_S3_Date_Announcement_4.png Devil_of_New_York_S3_-_02.jpg DDS3E13-DaredevilPerchDownInLedge.png DDS3E13-DaredevilTriumphant.png MattMurdock-Gives-A-Speech-PromoStill.jpeg Matt and Karen - DDS3-13.jpg Promotional Season One Daredevil.jpg Dd-cover.jpg Daredevil Poster.jpeg Daredevil Profile.jpeg Daredevil_Final_Poster.png Daredevil netflix poster 03 by goxiii-d8s3wb0.jpg Daredevil netflix poster 03 Profile.png Daredevil_Profile_Final_Poster.png GIm9esO.jpg Avengers Tower Daredevil.png MotionPoster.jpg Daredevil Costume Poster.jpg DaredevilPromo1.jpg Daredevil Poster 04.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg DaredevilProfile5.png Daredevil Banner.jpg Daredevil_Red_Costume.png DaredevilCastPic.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Turk -Daredevil.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Matt Murdock.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -John Healy -Daredevil.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Ben Urich -Daredevil -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 01-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock.jpg Stick Braceletet Promo.jpg Daredevil Red Costume Poster.jpg Season Two Daredevilseason2poster-174990-bf580.png Quesada-DDS2-art-98bda.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 banner.png Daredevil Electra Promo.jpg Daredevil-season-2-costume2-small-1-.jpg Abc.jpg Aa.jpg Dd.jpg Daredevil vs The Hand poster.jpg DaredevilS2SeconGear.jpg DaredevilTrioS2.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 01.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 06.jpg Daredevil S2 banner.jpg HellsKitchenDeviljpg.jpeg Daredevil S2 poster.png DaredevilS2PromoCover.png Daredevil-BloodyTeeth.jpg Pierre bourjo cgi netflix marvel daredevil b.jpg Pierre bourjo cgi netflix marvel daredevil a.jpg Daredevil Profile.jpg DD promotional 2017.png Daredevilbillboardpromohq.jpeg Daredevil-DDS2Promo00.jpg Season Three Daredevil Season 3 artwork.jpg Missing-Murdock-D3.png DaredevilSeason3.jpg Daredevil NYCC Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 3 - Poster03.jpg Daredevil S3 Textless Poster03.jpg MattMurdock-DDS3Promotional.jpg Daredevil-DDS3Promotional.jpg Daredevil_S3_Promo_Scene_1.png Daredevil_S3_Promo_Scene_2.png Daredevil_S3_Date_Announcement_2.png Daredevil_S3_Date_Announcement_3.png Daredevil_S3_Date_Announcement_6.png Daredevil_S3_Date_Announcement_7.png Daredevil_Season_3_Burn_Trailer_3.png Daredevil_Season_3_Burn_Trailer_4.png Daredevil_Season_3_Burn_Trailer_5.png Daredevil_Season_3_Burn_Trailer_6.png Behind the Scenes Season One Matt murdock18.jpg Matt Murdock15.jpg Matt Murdock14.jpg Matt Murdock13.jpg Matt Murdock12.jpg Matt Murdock11.jpg Matt Murdock20.jpg Matt Murdock19.jpg Daredevil Kid1.jpg Daredevil Promo1.png Daredevil Promo2.png NelsonMurdock.jpg Daredevilbeatsmantoground.JPG Zjeoowj6sx12bta41ndv.jpg Daredevil_Sticks.jpg Aidan Kennedy Justin Eaton.jpg Chris Brewster Daredevil.jpg Chris Brewster Justin Eaton.jpg Season Two Daredevil Season 2 BTS 1.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 2.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 3.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 4.jpg Daredevil S2 BTS.jpg Daredevil S2 BTS 1.jpg Daredevil S2 BTS 2.jpg Chris Brewster Daredevil 2.jpg Season Three DD S3 BHS Cast.jpg DDS3E12-BTS-PromoFight.jpeg Season3Finale-BTS-Daredevil.jpeg Concept Art DaredevilConceptArt.jpg Daredevilsuitconceptart.jpg New Daredevil season 2 concept art.png Josh Nizzi Daredevil 1.jpg Josh Nizzi Daredevil 2.jpg ''Luke Cage Promotional LC Promo 3.jpg The Defenders Screenshots Season One [[The H Word|Episodes 1.01: ''The H Word]] Defenders101_Matt_Murdock_(Case).jpg Matt_Murdock_and_Aaron_James_(Talk).jpg Matt Elektra Confession 1.PNG TD101 KarenAndMatt01.png TD103 KarenAndMatt03.png TD101 KarenAndMatt02.png TheDefenders101-MattNYCEarthquake.png TD101 MattMurdock01.png [[Mean Right Hook|Episodes 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] As You Were.png Airborne Murdock.JPG TDS1E2-MurdockDispatchedStoreOwners.png TDS1E2-MurdockContemplates.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_2.png Nelson&Murdock Def ep2.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_3.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_5.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_6.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_7.png Murdock Interrupts.PNG The Defenders still 4.jpg Mean Right Hook.png Murdock meets Jones.png [[Worst Behavior|Episodes 1.03: Worst Behavior]] Stan Lee Defenders.png Murdock walks down.JPG Jones sasses Murdock.PNG DefendersUnited.png Defenders Assemble.PNG DefendersMidlandCircleHallway.png MMurdock-vs-Elektra-FirstHallwayFight.jpg IronFist-Punches-Elektra.png IF helps DD.PNG Defenders_Empire.jpg Worst Behavior.png [[Royal Dragon|Episodes 1.04: Royal Dragon]] Not Team Players.PNG DefendersRoyalDragon.png The Defenders still 1.jpg StickGreetsDefenders.jpg MurdockStickChat-RedLight.jpg LCMMSIF-SpyingOutWindow.jpeg The Defenders still 3.jpg StickAdvisesMurdock-RedLight.jpg Defenders United.JPG Defenders&Stick.jpg [[Take Shelter|Episodes 1.05: Take Shelter]] Defenders Surrounded.PNG IFDD-vs-Murakami.jpg ElektraPinnedAgainstWallByMMurdock.jpg Matt Murdock Sees Elektra.PNG Stick-SmellsLikeShit.jpg SowandeQuestionedByDefenders.jpg TD105 MattAndSowande01.png SowandeMockingDefenders.jpg MMurdock-DefendersSuit-S1.jpg StickMurdock-DefendersChat.jpg StickMurdock-AngryPoint.jpg DD JJ tagteam.PNG Nice ears.PNG They are horns.PNG DD-RedSuitBatons-Defenders.jpg [[Ashes, Ashes|Episodes 1.06: Ashes, Ashes]] SowandesCutOffHead.jpg DaredevilMurdock-Defenders.jpg Defenders Stick Talk down.PNG DD Accepts.PNG IFistDD-HandOnShoulder.jpg DD vs IF.PNG JJ stops DD.PNG Black Sky Risen.JPG TD106 Defenders01.png [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episodes 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] Defenders Matt Jessica.jpeg MKnightQuestioningMMurdock-Defenders.jpg DefendersTrain.png Three hero sandwich.JPG Fish in the Jailhouse Subway.png Its been a long day.PNG Murdock JJ Drinks.PNG MurakamiBakuto-vs-Daredevil.png [[The Defenders (episode)|Episodes 1.08: The Defenders]] Daredevil-RedSuitWhiteRoom.jpg DD-LeadingTeam-Defenders.jpeg Im not hugging you.PNG Defenders unite.PNG DefendersAssembled.png DD Blood Def.PNG Elektra is remembering.PNG Elektra_chokes_DD.jpg TheDefenders_finale_1.jpg Promotional The Defenders EW.jpg Defenders Entertainment 5.jpg Defenders.jpg The Defenders Poster.png Defenders NYB Promo 4.png Defenders Promo Banner.JPG Def Promo 1.PNG Def Promo 2.PNG DEFENDERS Vertical-AWK RGB PRE US.jpg 19400328 1601589269860416 3718900993779462406 o.png 19420730 1364776183600502 3949736607035026566 n.png 19274794 2021355368100696 1486658936210335400 n.png Defenders gang photo.JPG Def New Poster.JPG Defenders Daredevil SFX cover.jpg Def Poster S1 Final.JPG Defenders Poster Final.PNG Defenders_Textless_B&W.jpg TheDefendersuniteposter.jpg Behind the Scenes Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 1.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 2.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 3.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 4.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 5.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 6.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 7.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 8.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 9.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 10.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 11.jpg Matt Jessica Defenders BTS 12.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 1.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 2.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 3.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 4.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 5.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 6.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 7.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 8.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 9.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 10.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 11.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 12.jpg Matt Defenders BTS 13.jpg Charlie Cox BTS 1.png Charlie Cox BTS 2.png Defenders EW BTS 1.jpg Defenders EW BTS 2.jpg Defenders EW BTS 3.jpg Defenders EW BTS 4.jpg Defenders EW BTS 7.jpg Defenders EW BTS 8.jpg Defenders EW BTS 12.jpg Snowy Murdock.jpg Snowy Murdock 2.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 02.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 03.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 04.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 05.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 06.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 07.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 08.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 08.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 09.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 10.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 11.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 12.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 13.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 15.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 16.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 17.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 18.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 19.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 20.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 21.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 22.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 23.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 24.jpg Snowy Murdock and Jones 25.jpg Defenders Train.jpg Defenders Train 2.jpg Defenders Train 3.jpg Defenders Train 4.jpg Defenders Train 5.jpg Defenders Train 6.jpg Defenders Train 7.jpg Defenders Train 8.jpg Defenders Train 9.jpg Defenders Train 10.jpg Defenders Train 11.jpg Defenders Train 12.jpg Luke Jessica Matt.jpg Jessica Matt 1.jpg Jessica Matt 2.jpg Daredevil Defenders BTS 1.jpg Daredevil Defenders BTS 2.jpg Daredevil Defenders BTS 4.jpg Defenders stunt doubles.jpg Comics ''Jessica Jones Daredevil and Turk Comic.PNG Threatening_Daredevil.png Merchandise Daredevil Daredevil Funko Pop.png Matt Murdock Funko Pop.png Devil of Hell's Kitchen Funko Pop.png Daredevil keychain.png Daredevil Hot Toys 1.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 2.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 3.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 4.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 5.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 6.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 7.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 8.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 9.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 10.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 11.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 12.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 13.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 15.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 16.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 17.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 18.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 19.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 20.jpg Daredevil Hot Toys 21.jpg DDevil Soundtrack.JPG Daredevil Funko.jpg Marvel Legends Daredevil.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 6.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 7.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 8.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 16.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 17.jpg DST DD2.jpg DST DD3.jpg Daredevil_Statue.jpeg Avengers: Infinity War'' Daredevil Infinity War Set.png Category:Galleries